User blog:MegaGyarados/My First Wager Battle
So, you probably know what wager battles are. You bet an item/Pokemon, the other person bets an item/Pokemon, then you battle for it! Now, in Pokemon Brick Bronze, these were completely against the rules. So, of course, everyone was just MORE compelled to do them! Now, I never liked the though of wager battles, but I did have one wager battle. Now, there was dude in the trade resort. Typical arrogant guy, bragging about his Mew. By the way, encountering Mew in this game was complete luck. You literally have no right to say you’re better than everyone just for catching Mew. I’m fine if you brag, but this was BEYOND bragging. Anyway, this guy was going up to new players and just, y’know, being a complete jerk in every way, shape and form. Now, I wanted to be the hero since I hadn’t won a PvP battle in like a week, so this was redemption time! I asked him to prove his strengths. He’s like, “Nah, man, I don’t got time for N00BS LIKE U LMAO GET REKT BOOOOOOOI” Alright, time to raise the stakes. “Lets make it a wager battle“ The guy was very eager once he know my Ditto and Mega Crystal Steelix (both really rare Pokemon) on the line. His counterbet? His Mew. NOW the stakes were high. Three rare Pokemon on the line?? AWESOME! We got to the Battle Colosseum, and I invited the guys he was insulting to watch me destroy him (again, me wanting to be the hero) and we started the match! I came in with my main team, which consisted of Snorlax, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Volcanion, and Salamence, and, of course, a Mega Gyarados. His Mew was strong, I gotta admit. Plus, HE HAD FRICKIN’ ROOST!! I sent out my most aggresive Poke, Volcanion. Then used a Z-Move. The Mew somehow survived. Don’t even ask how. The Mew wasn’t even at full HP!! This thing has like, perfect IVs or something. Anyway, I think Roost had run out of PP or something because he didn’t use it. This was my chance! I followed up with Flare Blitz, a powerful Fire move. It killed the Mew. FINALLY! The rest of the battle was pretty generic. It was back and forth until the final moments. My slightly damaged Pidgeot went up against his slightly damaged Greninja. I spammed Fly. Underhanded tactic, I must admit, but he spammed Roost, so I think it’s justified. Even if he got through my Fly-spamming Pidgeot, my full health Snorlax was still sitting in my team’s party, waiting for some action. This Snorlax had A TON of HP, AMAZING defense, and a Belly Drum/Rest/Sleep Talk/Body Slam moveset that could literally one shot a Metagross, which is not only pretty durable but also has a type advantage over Snorlax. He left the match without giving me the Mew. I expected that. I honestly didn’t think he had the dignity to hand over the Mew, and this just confirmed it. So, I was kinda disappointed, but I knew this would happen. But the important part is, I WON! I REDEEMED MYSELF! MegaGyarados merch was sold at stores. A memorial was built in my name. I was soon elected governor of Canada and solved the oil crisis in Alberta, saving families millions of dollars in taxes. Okay, obviously that’s a joke. But it felt SO GOOD!! And yeah, that was my first (and only) wager battle. It was thrilling and intense, especially knowing two of my most prized Pokemon were on the line. Not saying I’d ever do it again in Loomian Legacy. That’s REALLY risky. Uh, I don’t know how to end this. So I’ll just do an explosion. Explosion noises �� Category:Blog posts